Witness Protection Agency
by HypeKO
Summary: When cheif Yagami is caught on a Mafia break, his family is in danger Sayu, Light, and his mom have to move to America to stay safe, while there they have to move into a African- American Family. Light doesn't like the son because he is gay but will come around and accept the boy and maybe even fall in love with him? Light x Oc
1. Act 1

A/N: Like I promise :3 I got a review so I shall write the story! YAY Sorry if I forgot to write the story last Night but I was sick :P

Title: Witness Protection Agency

"Chief Yagami! We got a break in the Japanese Mafia case!" Matsuda cheered. "That's great! Have you pin pointed their headquarters?"

"Yes! But biggest hide out is in the lower part of Tokyo, in the next 4 hours we will be able to raid each and every one of the Yazuka's hideouts." Matsuda grinned. "After 2 years of looking for these bastards we finally got them!"

"Chief Yagami how about you take the rest of night off. You worked the hardest on this case it's only fair that you get some rest."

Senior Yagami signed. "I suppose your right; I need to spend some time with the family."

"How are your kids, Light and Sayu?"

"Light is good he's in his last year of high school soon he will be joining the police force soon, as for Sayu she's going to high school soon."

**-At the Yagami's house- **

"Welcome home otousan!" Sayu ran down stairs screaming she was soon interrupted by the bathroom door hitting her in the face.

"Welcome home otousan." A tall, tan, chest, nut hair, teenager said in a relaxing voice. "Mother is upstairs she was feeling sick after dinner."

"Light you hit me in the face." Sayu huffed

Light rolled his eyes, "I'm sorry but no one told you to run down the stairs."

"What are you two doing up?"

Sayu looked at her older brother. "Well Light and I wanted to make sure you got home safely, you been working long nights. We thought we should greet you tonight." Sayu smiled.

"I appreciate it kids but it's time for both of you to go to bed." Soichiro brushed his two kids off making them go to bed. When the two kids were upstairs in their rooms, Chief Yagami went to his special liquor cabinet a pulled out a full bottle of sake.

"I deserve this." As Soichiro was about to drink his well-earned prize the lights went out.

"What the hell?" The elder Yagami cursed.

BANG BANG BANG! Was the only thing heard in the silent house. Sayu was the first one down stairs.

"Dad what happened? I heard a noise? What's wrong?" Soichiro hit Sayu with the wine bottle. "Oh honey it's only you, you can't sneak up on me like that sweety."

There was a knock on the door. Slowly but carefully Soichiro pushed his daughter to answer the door.

"DAD?!" "Sayu honey if you love your family you will scarify your life to save the rest of us." Sayu looked like she was about to cry. "I'm only kidding honey I would never let anyone hurt you."

"Coward." Soichiro said under his breath.

He slowly walked to the door and held the knob.

"_I can do this. I'm a man!" _Soichiro said under his breathe. He opened the door to see the Japanese FBI? [I don't know maybe you guys can tell me about the Japanese fbi or cia because I don't know."]

"What can I do for you gentlemen?"

"Yagami Soichiro, you're in danger of the mafia Yazuka. They know where you live and know everything about your family, your placing under witness protection."

"Wait what?" Soichiro said in a confused and frustrated tone.

"Dad who are the strange men? Why are they hear? Are they the men who shot up the place?" One of the FBI agents screamed and kicked Sayu in the face. "GOD SHE JUST SNUCK UP ON ME!"

Soichiro shook his head "I told you sweety to make yourself known." Two agents went upstairs and grabbed Sachiko and Light and brought them downstairs. " We will have to move quickly." The Japanese FBI grabbed the Yagami family and threw them in a truck and sped away. "We are taking you to America so the mafia will not be able to find you."

Light's eyes widen. "America? "

"Yes America, the Yazukas have no power in America. Since all of our protection houses are being used you will be living in a guest house. The owners of the original house agreed to let you stay until the people who tried to assassinate are caught."

**After A long period of time in Cincinnati Ohio**

As the Yagami family board off the airplane two American agents greed them. In no time Soichiro slapped the man on the cheek softly. "That's how you Americans do it right?"

Agent: Um no that's Europe.

Agent#2: We will take you to your living environment for the next whatever the author says of days.

**At the Secret house**

"Mom how long do we have to stand and wait for this family?" A caramel skinned boy asked.

"As soon as your Uncle arrives we can go back inside." A young dark skinned women said in a low groan. A black truck rolled past the house. A tall man walked out of the truck with a black suit on. "Well come Yagami family to my home."

The caramel teenager voice mumbled. "It's not your home because you didn't pay for it."

As the tall man in the black suit walk toward the house being followed by a family of complete strangers.

"This is my family my sister, Keisha as she pointed to the 26 year old dark skinned women. My niece I mean nephew Niko. "Jackass." Niko said under his breathe.

"Lastly this is my son JoJo. As for me my name is Roger."

Roger invited the Yagami family in.

**As soon as the Yagami family got settled [Sorry I'm rushing]**

"Chief Yagami, Mrs. Yagami and Sayu you all will be sharing a room there are one queen size bed and a twin size bed.

Light you will be staying with my nephew you Niko. Since he's the only idiot I know who has bunk beds."

"Enjoy your sleep Uncle." Niko gave an evil grin and walked upstairs being trailed by Light. "Anyways Welcome to my room what's mine is yours." Niko smiled.

"Great." Light rolled his eyes.

"You don't have to be a complete asshole. I was only trying to be nice." Niko flopped on the bottom bed and started reading an "American Teen magazine."

"It would be nice if you don't talk to me."

"Okay, I won't talk to you."

:D alright that's the end of chapter 1! :D hope you like it!


	2. Act 2

A/N: Okay welcome to chapter 2 of Witness Protection Agency

L: What ever happened my prisoner?

Me: -_- I will write it tonight don't yell at me!

Chapter 2

**-Mid Night- **

Light bit his lower lip. He could not fall asleep. Light tossed and turned. "ugh!" Light wasn't use to his new environment.

He looked at his new roommate. "Do you mind turning that off!?" Light snapped.

Niko ignored Lights request. Light threw a pillow at the back of Niko's head pulling him out of his own little reality.

Niko made a what face. Light rolled his eyes once again. "TURN OFF YOUR COMPUTER." Light snarled.

Niko smiled and shrugged his shoulders and went back to his video game. It was a simple "Fuck you." When Niko went back to what he was doing.

Light jumped off the top bunk and walked over to Niko's desk.

Niko gave the same what face. "TURN YOUR COMPUTER OFF!" Light demanded.

Niko simply shook his head like he say saying. " No this is my room I do what I want."

"Why are you not talking?" Niko shrugged his elbows and gave a smile and brushed Light off.

Light was pissed and slammed Niko's computer shut. Niko smirked

_-Wars on-_

Niko grabbed his hidden water gun and shot Light 6 times soaking his top bunk head.

Light yelled. "YOU BASTARD!" Light ran after the caramel teen.

Out of nowhere Sayu popped up. "HEY LIGHT I WAS WONDERING WHERE CAN I CAN I FIND?" Before she could finish her sentence her older brother pushed her out of the way throwing her into the basement you could hear every step she fell down.

-End-

Shortest story I will ever write! GOOD NIGHT!


	3. Act 3

Chapter 3

A/N: Yeah again not putting my all in so…Yeah… ENJOY!

As Light ran behind the Niko he was soon stopped by a big Rottweiler. "Nice dog." Light said under his breathe.

The big Rottweiler barked and growled at Light. "Damn it." Light ran back upstairs.

"Finally I made my way out of the basement! Oh hey Light!" Sayu smiled and waved at her brother.

"Yeah that's great got to go!" Light yelled closing the door pushing Sayu back down stairs. Light ran into Niko's room hopping up on the top bunk still scared of the demon called a dog.

Niko looked at the so called _"Demon"_ He simply petted the dog.

"What the hell is that thing?!" Light shouted.

"Her name is Cupcake she wouldn't hurt a fly. Try to pet her. I promise she will not harm you." Light wasn't really sure if he should but something in his gut told him to. Light slowly tried to pet Cupcake nice and gentle.

"GRRRRRRRRRRRR!" CupCake growled and almost bit Light.

"Good girl! I love you so much." Niko enforced Cupcake's negative behavior toward Light. "THAT THING ALMOST BIT ME!" Light yelled pointing his finger at Niko.

"She doesn't like fake people." Before Light could speak Niko cut him off. "I have to get up early tomorrow for my English class NIGHT!"

_**-Me skipping out the boring parts because I'm being lazy-**_

**-1****st**** time dinner among the two families- -w-**

"What is this?" Light asked poking at his food with a fork.

"It's soul food." [ Oh yes I went there] Keisha grinned.

Sayu smiled. "Thank you for the food it smells good!"

Light slapped his sister. "Never talk while humans are talking."

"Light!" Soichiro said in an angry but firm tone. "You don't hit your sister like that! YOU HIT HER LIKE THIS!" Soichiro punched Sayu in the face and kicked her repeatedly. "That's how you hit a girl!" Soichiro smiled and looked at his wife. "Our little boy's growing up."

"Speaking of little boys Keisha where is Niko?" Roger spoke up. "He's in that art program he won't be back until 6:30."

"Speaking of the devil." Roger chuckled while taking a sip of his koolaid [FEELS ALITTLE RACIST] a slim teenager walked into the front door.

"Welcome home baby come fix a plate!" Keisha smiled waving her son into the kitchen.

"Sorry mom I have homework I have to do it now! Love you see you in the morning! SCREW YOU UNCLE ROGER!" Niko yelled while racing up the stairs.

"May I be excused?" Light said in a polite voice. Getting up from the table and walking toward his fake room. When he open the door he smelled something good. Light did not hesitate to open Niko's door where the good smelling food blew in his face.

"Dude close the door!" Niko said shoving a bunch of fries in his mouth.

"Where did you get that?" Light questioned.

"Checkers. I hate soul food."

DONE! Bye bye!


End file.
